Wanting Attention
by supergirl3684
Summary: Three months after his wife died Alan is still in a funk.  Desperate for attention, from his father, Charlie decides to take action.  WARNING: Spanking of younest Eppes...don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**WANTING ATTENTION**

**SUMMARY:** Three months after his wife died Alan is still in a funk. Desperate for attention, from his father, Charlie decides to take action. He didn't count on getting Don's attention instead. Don needs to get his brother back on track…and things get painful for the youngest Eppes

**A/N:** Jet, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this story done! On the positive side, I've started my story for your 50 prompts! The beta I found is already giving me deadlines and everything!! 

**A/N2:** The story tends to shift suddenly, sorry about that. If there's any confusion contact me!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched as they lowered her into her grave. He couldn't help but let the whimper escape his lips. He looked to his dad…wanting him to offer the comfort that only a father can. He looked at his older brother who had wrapped his arms around their father. As the dirt hit her casket he couldn't stop the sobs from coming. He looked at his father once again…he seem oblivious to his young son's distress. It wasn't until the line of people who were putting roses on the fresh grave began to move that he realized he was unable to move. It was ok though, he felt arms around his waist, could feel himself being moved…the rose was put in his hand and another hand helped him release it. It wasn't until he was led back to the car that he realized it wasn't his father's arms around him.

"Don?"

"It's ok, buddy, I got you."

With that Charlie, younger brother of FBI Agent Don Eppes, fell to pieces. Don did his best to hold him together but what Charlie wanted was the one thing he couldn't have…his father's comfort.

** 3 MONTHS LATER **

Charlie woke up to the smell of breakfast; a grin plastered itself to his face. After a quick shower and dressing, he ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey dad what….D-Don; what are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you too buddy." Don smiled at his younger brother.

Charlie blushed, "Sorry; morning Don. What are you doing here?"

"Dad had to stay over for that meeting last night; I thought I'd make breakfast and take you to work. Grab something to drink and go sit down."

"I'm not hungry; I think…"

"I didn't ask if you were hungry buddy. I said grab something to drink and sit down. I'll bring breakfast in a minute."

Charlie glared at Don, not at all happy to be made to eat breakfast. Don raised an eyebrow and glared back causing Charlie to grab some juice and then doing as he was told. Don shook his head; he knew something was wrong but knew that his baby brother wouldn't say anything…yet.

Don dropped Charlie in front of CalSi; he was tempted to wait until Charlie walked into the building but decided against it. With a wave Charlie watched his older brother drive away with a frown. He knew Don meant well…but what he wanted was his father; his father's love, comfort, and reassurance.

Alan was too lost in his own grief to see what his youngest son both needed and wanted. The grief had struck him so quick and so hard he had been unprepared. He was thankful for Don who had taken over the care of Charlie and took care of him too.

Don never broke; at least not in front of other people. He spent two weeks at his father's so that he was around in case he was needed. After that he went back home; which was kind of a joke since he still spent more time at his father's, which he considered home, then at his place.

Charlie had become lost. Don had helped him to keep moving and made sure he ate. Charlie loved his brother and always would. At this moment though he was angry; angry at Don for being so willing to take control, angry at his mom for dieing, angry at himself for feeling the way he was, and angry at his father for not taking care of him.

Sitting in his office brooding Charlie had a sudden thought. He took out some paper and a pencil and started mapping out his plan. He knew the repercussions for his actions could result in a serious lecture, maybe even getting yelled at but he didn't care. It was time for Alan to show he cared.

It had been a week since Don had made breakfast; he hadn't been over since. A case at the FBI had taken up all his spare time; it was common knowledge that he was sleeping at the FBI building as well. Normally Charlie would have been upset but he needed Don away so that he could be allowed to start his plan.

Charlie's internal clock woke him up at six o'clock but he stayed in bed. He'd been doing this every morning; waiting until his dad finally knocked on his door. Not wanting to waste any time Charlie sat at his desk and began grading papers. At seven he got back in bed and closed his eyes. 'Right on time…'

"Charlie, wake up; you're gonna be late for work again."

"I'm not going to work."

"Are you sick?"

"No, I just don't want to go."

Charlie turned around to that his back was to his father. Alan looked at his son in shock not knowing what to do. Had it been just three months before he would have taken his son's temperature and, if finding it normal, would have forced him out of bed.

"If that's what you want to do then that's fine. Make sure you take it easy."

As Alan walked out of the room Charlie began to cry. When he calmed down he decided it was time to step things up. Getting up Charlie walked into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. He hadn't shaved all week but he planned to change that.

After a quick shower, Charlie purposely left his stuff lying all over the bathroom. Going downstairs he made breakfast and did the same as with the bathroom. When Alan came home that night the house looked like a tornado had hit it.

Charlie sat in the upstairs hallway, waiting for his father to yell but there was no sound. Half an hour later he went downstairs to find Alan had cleaned it all. The anger Charlie felt was like nothing he'd ever known. 'If he doesn't care about me then I don't care either!'

The downward spiral of Charlie Eppes went unnoticed by his father. Alan, who was supposed to have been retired, hired on with a company that kept him away from home most nights. Don noticed something was up with his kid brother. Work at the FBI kept him busy and he didn't have a chance to talk to him; something he would regret…

"Eppes…"

"Yes, sir, is this Don Eppes, brother of one Charles Eppes?"

"Yes; who is this?"

"Sir, I'm Officer James Clark of the CPD, we have your brother here at the police station if you'd like to come pick him up."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Don swore under his breath. He didn't have time to go chasing after his younger brother; he hadn't even had time for a proper supper! Knowing the chances of being able to come back to work were slim to nil, Don went to ask Merrick for some time off; though reluctant he agreed.

Don hurried to the police station, anxious to find his brother.

"Don Eppes, I was told my brother was here."

"Officer Clark is with him now; just down the hall please sir; fourth door on the right."

Don walked quickly down the hall, counting the door silently in his head. When he got to the right door he knocked and waited to be summoned. It took only half a minute but for Don it felt like hours.

"Are you Don Eppes?"

Don nodded, "What happened?"

Officer Clark looked over at Charlie who refused to look back. Seeing that his young charge wasn't about to sacrifice himself, Clark turned to look back at the FBI agent who was glaring at him; anger obvious in his face and stance.

"It seems your brother went out to a bar, got drunk, and the tried to start a fight. The bar owner intervened on his behalf and offered to call Charlie a cab. Apparently Charlie decided that throwing a bar stool at the actual bar would help matters. The owner, Mr. Ross, called me and said that he didn't want to have to press charges but he needed the young man to leave. I showed up, brought him here, and ran his name. Your father, Alan, is his emergency number but he didn't pick up. When I said asked for someone else to call, Charlie gave me your direct line at the FBI."

"Why did Mr. Ross call you?"

"I'm his nephew…on his wife's side."

"What's going to happen to him?"

"Nothing; per Mr. Ross' request no charges are being brought up and your brother's free to go when ever or if you're willing to take him home."

"Thank you Officer Clark; tell your uncle I'll be in to make restitution and Charlie will apologize. Charlie lets go home."

Charlie stayed where he sat. He knew better then to ignore his older brother but he wanted his father. He didn't know where Alan was but Charlie was willing to stay until he got the message and came to bring his son home himself.

"Charles Edward Eppes, we are going home now."

Charlie flinched at the use of his full name. He glanced at his brother quickly and knew it was a mistake. His brother's face promised desire consequences and Charlie almost faltered. Instead he looked back at his hands and shook his head.

"I'm not telling you again Charlie."

Charlie closed his eyes, fighting the feeling that was urging him to listen to his brother. He jumped when Don put a hand on his shoulder. Don kept his voice low.

"If you don't get up and follow me to my car, I'm going to drag you out of the station by your ear."

Charlie's eyes opened and when wide at the threat. 'He wouldn't…' Looking at his brother's eyes he knew that Don would do exactly what he had threatened. Charlie stood up and started to walk out the door. Don gripped his upper arm in an iron grip and led the way out to his car.

Charlie didn't struggle as Don none to gently put him in the backseat for the ride home. The ride seemed to take forever for both brothers. When they pulled up to the house Charlie tried to get out but found out that Don had activated the child proof locks.

Opening the door Don led his younger brother into the house and stopped at the doorway.

"What the hell happened in here?"

Charlie looked around…'oh yeah…' He looked down at the ground silently praying that Don wouldn't look at him.

"Charles Edward, explain yourself right now!"

Charlie cringed, "What does it matter Don? Jeeze, dad doesn't even care!"

Charlie tried to go around his big brother to upstairs but was stopped.

"Little boy, I don't know what games you THINK you're playing but they stop right now! You've got a lot to answer to so I suggest you go upstairs, take some aspirin, get into your pajamas, and get your butt back down here and fast…MOVE!"

Charlie jumped and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Not wanting to further irritate his brother he did as he was told and within ten minutes was back downstairs. Don was sitting on the couch a frown on his face. When he saw Charlie, he pointed to the seat next to him…Charlie complied quickly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Charlie shook his head; he knew that answering would save him from what was to come but he just couldn't tell his brother. It was no surprise to the younger man when the older gently but firmly moved him till he was over his lap. Charlie hadn't been afraid of his father's reaction, knowing the most this his dad would do was to yell. Don on the other hand…Don was never afraid to spank his kid brother. The last time he'd been spanked, Charlie was eighteen and visiting his brother in New Mexico…it was then that Charlie had sobbed he was too old to be spanked and Don had told him that he would never be too old.

The first swat caused Charlie to gasp; after that first one he was silent. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Don's hand hitting the flannel pajama pants Charlie was wearing.

It didn't take long before Charlie started to squirm. Noticing that he was getting practically no reaction out his brother and getting tired himself, Don quickly swiped Charlie's pants and boxers down to his knees.

"Nooo!"

Don started to swat the bare backside with just a tad more force and began to lecture.

"I don't know WHAT you think you were going to accomplish by acting up but it stop this instant! If you think, I'm going to excuse or ignore your behavior then you are very sadly mistaken. I don't know what caused you to think that this behavior was ok but it's NOT! Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes, sir! Don, please stop!"

In a desperate move to end the spanking Charlie put his hands to cover his now very red backside. Don said nothing as he simply caught the younger boy's hands and pinned them to the small of his back. Don dropped his left knee and raised his right and started to spank the tender sit stop that had, to this point, been ignored. Charlie's cries got louder.

"Not there!" swat, swat "Don!" swat, swat "I – sorry!" swat, swat "I'll be good!" swat, swat "Promise!" swat, swat "Don! Ahh!" swat, swat

With one final plea to his older brother Charlie hung his head and began to sob. Don took his brothers sobs as his cue to be done so he gave him two of his hardest swats yet and ended the spanking.

He began to rub gently circles over his brother's back. "Shh…it's ok buddy; you're ok" When Charlie's sobs turned to sniffles Don eased his boxers and pajama pants up and then turned Charlie around so that he was now sitting in his older brother's lap. Don made sure not to let Charlie's now glowing backside come in contact with anything. Charlie laid his head against Don's chest.

"You ready to talk buddy?"

"He doesn't love me anymore."

"Who doesn't love you anymore baby?"

Charlie got silent and tried to bury himself into his older brother. Don started to rub his back, knowing that what ever was going on in his kid brother's mind wasn't good.

"Charlie, who do you think doesn't love you?"

"Dad…" The answer was a whisper that was almost missed. Don closed his eyes silently praying for right words to say.

"Charlie, look at me…look at me buddy. Why do you think that dad doesn't love you?"

"I know he doesn't Don." Charlie stood up and began to pace, his hands flying every which way as he talked. "He ignores me all the time! Do you know what I did? I was late to work for a week and then I said I wasn't going and he said 'ok'. OK! I made the house a mess and you know what he said? NOTHING! He cleaned up and went to bed! Then, last week I came home drunk and he said nothing and he didn't help me when I got sick! I mean…why doesn't he l-love me any more Donny…what did I do wrong?"

Don was quickly at his brother's side. "Oh, baby, you didn't do anything wrong. Dad loves you Charlie. He's just…mourning right now. He didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I promise you."

"He doesn't say anything anymore…he just ignores me."

"He's hurting Charlie. He wasn't as prepared as he thought he was and his heart is broken. Trust me buddy, just give him some time. He'll come back around…come here."

Don's open arms were the only invitation Charlie needed. Charlie began to cry silently so Don led them back to the couch where he once again placed Charlie on his lap.

"Why didn't you talk to me?"

"'cause…"

"Charles…" The warning didn't go un-noticed.

"I knew you cared. You took care of me but dad didn't. I wanted to know if he still cared so I was testing him."

"And you didn't need to test me?"

Charlie shook his head in answer.

"I'm glad you didn't feel to test me buddy. Testing dad isn't the smartest move though. You do realize what I gave you is nothing compared to what he would have done?"

Charlie suddenly shuddered.

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"He's going to find out either way so yes, I'll tell him. Don't worry I'll also be telling him that I took care of it."

Charlie blushed and stood up. "I'm tired."

"Let's clean up and then we'll go to bed."

Together the two Eppes brothers cleaned the house. Nothing more was said between them, nothing had to be said. When they were done, Don tucked his younger brother in bed before retiring to bed himself. He would talk to his father in the morning when he came home.

**EPILOGUE: **

The next morning, after Charlie had gone to work, Don told their father everything that had happened. Alan apologized to his oldest but Don wouldn't hear it.

When Alan got home he and Charlie talked for a few hours and Alan made sure to apologize to his youngest also.

"I love you Charlie. I never stopped, I just got so caught up in my grief that I didn't think about your or Don's grief. I'm sorry."

Charlie hugged his father and together father and son cried. When they composed themselves Alan suddenly spun his son around and gave him three hard swats. Charlie, still sore from the night before, yelped with each one; when he was spun back around he looked up at Alan with tears in his eyes.

"If you ever pull a stunt like you did yesterday, I won't care if your brother spanked you or not, I'll put you over my knee and make his spanking seem like nothing. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"I love you Charlie; nothing will change that."

"Kinda wish you and Don didn't love me so much."

Alan laughed and gave his youngest a hug. "Come on; you're brother's gonna be home and hungry soon."

As Alan cooked Charlie watched with a smile. He knew he had his brother's love but now he knew that he also had his fathers. Rubbing his backside he knew…he didn't have to test that love anymore.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

**PROLOGUE: **

One year. It had been one year since their mom…and wife…died of cancer. One year of trying to piece their lives back together. One year of insecurities about where they stood in each other lives. One year…it was the hardest any of them had ever lived.

Alan Eppes, father of an FBI agent and a CalSi professor, lay in bed and opened his eyes; they rested on the right side of the bed…that was now empty. Tears came to his eyes as he realized that seeing the empty space had yet to get easier. 'I miss you my love.'

The man stayed starring until his alarm went off ten minutes later. Alan quickly turned off the alarm and stood up. He went to wall that held his calendar…the date sticking out though there were no markings on it. Today was the one year anniversary of his wife's death.

Today he and his two sons, Don and Charlie, would come together and mourn the passing of the women they all loved. Alan and Charlie would cry. Don would stand strong never breaking for even a moment.

-----------------------------

**ONE WEEK LATER**

With a sigh, Alan woke up and went straight to the bathroom where he showered and got dressed. As he started downstairs he saw Charlie's room door still shut which could only mean one thing…

"Charlie, it's time to get up." Alan stood by his youngest bed and shook him awake.

"I'm up dad." The voice was muffled but Alan allowed it.

When he got downstairs Alan could smell breakfast being made. His eyes showed his confusion as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Don…what are you doing?"

Don turned and gave his father a grin, "Well dad, it's called cooking. It's when a person or persons take food that is raw and used this lovely contraption here, called a stove, and make the food un-raw."

"All right smart ass, you just keep cooking. You're brother should be…" Alan's voice trailed off as he and Don were interrupted by a series of thumps. "I'll be back."

Alan ran up the stairs and into Charlie's room. He found his son throwing some school books around, clearly unaware that his father was in the room with him.

"…stupid, idiotic, no good for nothing books. Don't know why the heck I put up with you anyways…" Charlie raised another book fully intending to throw it when it was pulled out of his hands.

"D-dad…what's going on?" Charlie's voice was hesitant.

"Why don't you tell me?" Alan asked sarcastically.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders and gathered his books up quickly. He couldn't explain his feeling to himself let alone his father. All he knew was that he was angry…almost as angry as he had been when he tested his father the year before. Charlie frowned at that thought and gave his backside a quick rub. It had taken almost two days before he was able to sit comfortably after Don's 'loving attention'.

Alan could feel a headache starting to form, "Charles it's too early in the day for an attitude. Do you understand?"

Charlie glared at his father and nodded, "What ever; I got to go CalSi."

"Charlie…" Allen's sentence was cut off by Don yelling that breakfast was ready.

Alan motioned for Charlie to lead the way. Watching his youngest son walk downstairs he sighed to himself, 'It's gonna be one of those days.'

By the time he got downstairs, a whole minute behind his son, both boys were arguing. Alan said nothing as he listened to his youngest whine about not eating breakfast and his oldest demand that the younger eat. It was no surprise when Don won the argument.

Charlie sat down and began to eat as fast he could. He didn't slow down until Don grabbed his wrist and held it firmly in his hands.

"Slow down before you choke Charlie."

"What? First you tell me to eat and then you tell me not to…make up your freakin mind all ready." Charlie stood up and dashed out of the house.

Don turned to his dad in confusion, "Are you just going to let him leave?"

"What do you want me to do Don?" Alan asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

Don, with all the calm he could muster, put down the dished he'd been bringing to the table and turned to his dad. "Talk to him dad; he's losing himself again. The last time it happened it ended up with me putting him over my knee remember? I'm not doing it again…it's your turn."

Don walked back into the kitchen wanting his to give his dad time to think. Alan closed his eyes and placed his head in his hands; his headache was definitely getting worse. He knew Don was right Charlie had been testing him all week. He would have had to be blind not to see that his youngest was hurting. He looked up when Don came back into the room.

"Let's just give him some more time; it's only been a week Don." Alan's eyes pleaded with his oldest to understand.

Don nodded his head understanding what his dad was saying; he didn't like it but as he told Charlie before, he would respect it. Father and son sat down and ate breakfast with Alan insisting on doing the clean up when they were done.

"You go on to work Donnie. Don't worry about your brother; I'll handle him, I promise." Alan's voice was firm.

-----------------------------------------

Alan kept himself busy after Don had left. He was worried about his youngest son but wanted to give the boy a chance to come to him. He'd just finished eating lunch and was sitting in his favorite chair, fully intent to read and relax, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alan, its Larry; I – I know Charles sick but I was ah wondering if I could talk to him?" Larry's was hesitant to ask knowing that Alan tended to go into, what his sons called, Papa Bear mode.

"What are you talking about? Charlie's not home; he went to CalSi at around 7 this morning." Confusion and worry were etched into Alan's voice.

"Oh dear…" Larry trailed off. 'This certainly isn't good.' He thought to himself.

"Larry, how long has my son been missing work?" Alan demanded to know.

"I've been taking care of his classes all week. I'm so sorry Alan; I hope I didn't get Charles into any trouble."

"No Larry; you didn't get him in any trouble. I'll have him call you when I find him."

Larry's thank you was cut off by Alan abruptly hanging up the phone. Alan wasted no time in calling his oldest.

"Don Eppes…"

"Donnie, Charlie's not at work!" Alan all but yelled; the fear evident in his voice.

"Dad, slow down. What are you talking about?" Don asked.

"Larry just called me; Charlie's been telling him that he's home sick. Larry needed something and called. We don't know where he is…and I tried his cell phone."

"Calm down dad; I'll go around and look for him." Don's voice was calm.

"Bring him home Donnie." Alan's voice was pleading.

"I will…try not to worry." Don told his father, hoping that his words would calm the shaken man.

-------------------------------------

It had been two hours and there was still no sign of the youngest Eppes. Don gave a frustrated growl. 'If he's not hurt or kidnapped he won't sit ever again.' Don mused to himself. He was startled when his cell phone rang.

"Eppes…"

"Hey Don, it's Ted Ross, I just thought I'd call and tell you Charlie's here." Ross laughed.

"What! I've been looking for him for two hours now." Don couldn't stop the frustration from showing in his voice.

"Easy boy; I didn't know he was missing or I would've called soon. I saw the time and realized he'd been here for a while. You want me to bring him home for you?"

"No sir, I'm on my way over now; thank you." Don replied with respect in his voice.

Don drove quickly to Ross' bar. He and Charlie had met Mr. Ross after Charlie had caused trouble and broken a few items at the bar. Don had taken Charlie back the next morning so he could apologize and so that he, Don, could make restitution. After that Mr. Ross had quickly became a friend of the Eppes family.

------------------------------------------

"Hey Mr. Ross; where's he at?" Don stopped to shake the older man's hand.

"I put in the back room. Take him home and let his dad deal with him." Mr. Ross' voice was firm letting Don know what he already suspected…Charlie was once again testing their father.

Don went to the backroom and ten minutes later he and Charlie emerged, said good bye, and left for home.

---------------------------------

The ride home was silent. When they pulled up to the house Don walked Charlie in. Alan pounced on his son; hugging him and finally allowing his tears to fall. Don said nothing until his dad started to hug him.

Pulling away Don said through clenched teeth, "I have to go back to work. I can't come back for supper; I have to make up the time I spent looking for him."

As Don left Alan finally realized what his oldest had tried telling him that morning. Turning back to look at Charlie, whose eyes held both confusion and fear, Alan was suddenly hit with a realization.

Charlie was testing him…not because he didn't feel loved but because he wanted to know he was forgiven. He'd spent the last three months of his mother's life hiding in the garage working on an unsolvable math equation. Alan and Don hadn't understood and had at time gotten angry…but his mother…his mother had understood.

Now a year later Charlie needed to know that his father had forgiven him. Charlie had spent the first few months fearing his father hadn't loved him; Alan had been to far gone into his own grief. Don spanking him had let him know that Don, at least, forgave him.

'I did nothing,' Alan thought wryly. 'That changes now.'

"Charles Edward Eppes, what were you thinking?" Alan's voice was stern.

Charlie looked at him in shock. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" Alan asked. "I know you weren't home this week yet apparently you weren't at work either. Where were you?"

"Where was I? Gee dad last time I looked I was an adult and you know what? You had no say so over my life!" Charlie was yelling.

Alan shook his head in disbelief before pulling his son face down over his lap. He began to swat as he lectured.

"I warned you about what would happen if you ever pulled something like this again. It seems to me, little boy, you thought I was joking; rest assured I wasn't. You had better drop your attitude because I'm tired of it! You've never been allowed to pull half of what you've been pulling; nothings changed because you've gotten older."

The swats continued to rain down. Charlie started to wiggle around, feeling himself getting angrier at being treated like child with every swat.

"I don't know what you're talking about! You can't do this!"

Alan shook his head in dismay. 'I hoped I wouldn't have to,' was his thought as he stopped spanking his son long enough to pull down the boys jeans and boxers.

"NOO!!" Charlie yelled.

His cries went unnoticed as Alan started to swat once again, this time on an unprotected backside.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Let's go down the list shall we?" swat, swat, swat

"First threw a book," swat, swat, swat "and broke a window." swat, swat, swat

"You didn't," swat, swat, swat "go to work this week." swat, swat, swat

"You lied to Larry." swat, swat, swat "You lied to me." swat, swat, swat

"You didn't answer," swat, swat, swat "your cell phone." swat, swat, swat

"You threw a tantrum this morning." swat, swat, swat "Do I really need to keep going Charles?" swat, swat, swat

"OW! No sir; please…ah…stop…OW…dad! I'm sorry!" Charlie hung his head and sobbed.

Hearing his son sob broke Alan's heart. He swatted twice more and then stopped. He rubbed slow circles on the crying boys' back.

"It's ok Charlie; I got you. It's ok son; I'm here."

When Charlie finally began to quiet down Alan helped him stand and fix his clothes. He pulled Charlie onto his lap making sure that the boy's backside didn't touch anything. He firmly yet gently held onto Charlie's chin.

"I love you Charlie and so does your brother. We won't let anything happen to you but you have to help us. If something's wrong, tell us. We can't help if we don't know what's going on. We're not going anywhere Charlie…I promise." Alan's voice was gentle as he spoke.

Charlie got teary eyed and started to cry softly again. He felt his father pull him close, tucking his head under his chin. Alan began to hum softly and soon Charlie was asleep.

Alan knew his youngest was technically too old to be held in such a manner but at that moment he didn't care. He looked up only when he head the door open. 'Donnie," he mouthed.

Don looked at his father and smiled. Don may have been angry when he left but he'd calmed down enough to realize that his baby brother was going to need him. He sat so that when he woke, Charlie could see him. The two oldest Eppes' men sat in comfortable silence.

**EPOLOGUE:**

Charlie woke from his nap an hour later; he was embarrassed to find himself on his father lap but neither his father nor Don made a big deal about it. It had been a hard week for the Eppes men but they went on with their lives. Charlie knew he was both loved and forgiven…and for all them that was the only thing that mattered.

**THE END**


End file.
